


revolve around you too || h.js. & s.cb.

by poisqn



Series: and the moon revolves around you too || changsung [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Extortion, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sad Ending, Seo Changbin is Whipped, jisungs dad is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisqn/pseuds/poisqn
Summary: before that night on the rooftop, before any feelings and problems got in the way, it was just jisung and changbin, on opposite sides of the road, looking at the stars and wishing upon them.-“you know i can’t go against him.”“but you’ll go against your heart?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: and the moon revolves around you too || changsung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. dusk

**Author's Note:**

> a prequel to “and the moon”.

“momma, why is the moon so pretty but so far away,” the young boy whined as he looked out his window. 

“it has to be that far away so it can orbit the earth properly, sweetheart,” the woman responded, sitting down next to him as he stared in awe. she chuckled at his expression and ruffled his hair, causing him to whine again. 

“i want to visit the moon one day,” he whispered, mostly to himself, but she still caught it. 

“maybe you can one day, but for now you have to sleep,” she reasoned as she tucked him in. “goodnight, jisung,” his mother cooed, kissing his forehead gently. 

“goodnight,” he called as she shut the door to his room.

the boy waited a few minutes and then pushed the covers away, scrambling to get up and move to his window. he sat there in silence, simply admiring the satellite when he noticed a faint light turn on in a room of the house across the street. he titled his head in confusion, wondering why it was on if no one lived there. he looked down at the driveway and noticed that there were cars and a moving truck.

_weird_ , he thought, not having heard any ruckus during the day that would’ve indicated new neighbors. he squinted, trying to look into the room who’s light had just turned on. he was about to give up and go back to looking at the sky when a small head popped into view, looking back at him. jisung smiled and waved frantically, leading the other boy to grin and wave back, though not as energetically. he decided that he’d go over the next day to introduce himself. 

after a few more minutes of silently looking at the night sky, the boy’s eyes became droopy and he decided to call it a night. 

“goodnight, moon boy,” jisung said to the boy across the street, not caring that he couldn’t hear him. he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of walking on the moon some day. 


	2. dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first meetings are always nerve wracking.

“are they almost done?” jisung asked for what seemed to be the millionth time that afternoon.

“just like 30 seconds ago, no. they aren’t done yet,” his mother sighed, putting her hands on the boy’s shoulders. “don’t be so nervous, sungie. i’m sure you two will become great friends immediately,” she said with a smile, jisung mimicking her.

“okay,” he mumbled, still unsure. there was a comfortable silence for a few minutes. then,

“are they almost done?”

-

an hour and a half later, and the pair was finally making their way down the street and onto their new neighbors’ property. (in reality the cookies had finished an hour ago but jisung couldn’t pick an outfit to save his life, and hurrying him hadn’t done much to help either.)

just as he was considering running away, the door opened and they were greeted with a middle aged woman that smiled politely, asking them what they needed.

“we actually live right across the street and noticed you moved in yesterday. my son and i thought it would be a good idea to welcome you properly into the neighborhood,” she held out the container of baked goods which the woman took gratefully.

“you’re too kind, this really wasn’t necessary,” she thanked them, moving aside. “please join us for lunch, it’s the least i can do.”

“well we can’t say no to that, right jisung?” she said and pushed him forward, entering behind him.

after taking off their shoes and coats they followed the woman, whom they had learned was named yoojin.

“changbin! haerin! we have guests!” she called out, most likely to her children. a few moments later two kids appeared at the top of the stairs, walking down carefully and without a rush. the boy grinned at jisung once he got to the bottom, recognizing him from the previous night. 

“kids, this is mrs. han and her son, jisung. he’s just a year younger than you, changbin,” she said, excitement clear in her voice.

changbin walked over and stuck his hand out, the boy gripping it tightly and shaking it. he bowed to jisung’s mother before walking back to his own. haerin simply waved at jisung and bowed to the older women as well.

_ this should be interesting.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad bc i didn’t really have inspo to write it but i want to get to the good stuff already so i’m sorryyy <3


End file.
